


Take a Break, for Tonight

by sadman-morgan (FricketyCricket)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Late at Night, M/M, Modern Era, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, dutch is a lil bitch here, gamer Dutch Van Der Linde, hosea knows how to put him in his place, touch starved Dutch Van Der Linde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FricketyCricket/pseuds/sadman-morgan
Summary: After a new fps game releases, Hosea begs desperately for his husband to take a break, and come to bed.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 19





	Take a Break, for Tonight

It was (once again) another night of this bullshit. 

A new game had come out, which meant Dutch was barricaded in his room. His hands intertwined with the controller as his eyes melted into the screen. When the screen was on, his mind was off. As he spent countless hours in this new game, his husband was ignored.

Hosea didn’t mind too much. He enjoyed having his alone time. While Dutch was screeching at his new game, Hosea quietly read. He curled up on the couch with a cup of tea, and their cat resting in his lap. Dutch’s incessant noise soon faded into the background with the turn of the pages. 

_And time would fly on by._

Hosea frequently worried about Dutch’s habits. Whenever a new game was released, Dutch vanished off the face of the earth and hid in their room. He’d stay up during all hours of the night, rarely taking breaks to stretch or rest his eyes. The hours his husband spent in front of that screen were concerning. Dutch’s lack of care for his health was distressing. 

In a time like this, Dutch was unrecognizable. Empty plates, snacks, and cups littered around his chair. Energy drink cans began to pile high towards the ceiling. Once slicked back hair developed into an untamed, tangled mess of natural curls as his eyes began to glow a subtle shade of red. Dutch would swear and argue that his habits weren’t an issue, Hosea would just sit back and let him think he was right. 

Hosea quietly read for a few hours, allowing his mind to break from his constant worrying. His mind wandered from this hell on earth, to the depths of his new mystery novel. He idly pet the cat resting peacefully in his lap as he turned the pages. His rare state of tranquility was interrupted by a loud bang and mindless yelling. 

Hosea closed his book and placed it to his side. The sudden movement caused his cat to scurry off. He sat for a moment as his tired eyes began to pull down against his will. Failing to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced over at the clock.

_3:00 am._

He rubbed his eyes again in disbelief. 

_Shit._

The yelling filled their home once more. Hosea sat back against the couch and listened. 

“ **YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER. HOW DO YOU MISS A SHOT LIKE THAT? ARE YOU BRAINDEAD? GET GOOD YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A-** ”

Hosea had enough. At this hour, It was far too late to be yelling obscenities at strangers online. Especially over a game. 

Hosea walked towards their room and slipped through the cracked open door. He stood behind his husband, who was blissfully unaware of the new visitor. 

Hosea watched the gameplay from over Dutch’s shoulder. The game had just ended. A new screen had appeared, showing off the play of the game. Belonging to none other than Vderlinde89, respectfully. 

“ **YEAHH, HOW ABOUT YOU SUCK ON THAT YOU FUCKING-** ”

Hosea gently placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder, the world nearly shattered into pieces. 

“Nice play,” Hosea said

Dutch’s brain began to short circuit as he jumped in his seat. He ripped the headset off his head and spun around. 

“Sweet fucking christ!” he barked. 

“I’m sorry Vderlinde89, did I scare you?” Hosea teased. 

Dutch rubbed and rolled his eyes, starting the next match as Hosea sat beside him. 

Hosea glanced over at Dutch, already wound uptight from the match. Hosea’s attention shifted back to the screen but was quickly uninterested. As he fought the urge to fall asleep on his husband’s shoulder, he lifted his hand and carefully traced Dutch’s jawline, to which his hand was swatted away. 

“Quit it,” Dutch said. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Hosea trailed off. 

“I don’t know, midnight?” Dutch replied, refusing any vulnerable eye contact. 

“Try 3:15, love. I’m tired. Come to bed.” 

Dutch shook his head, “let me finish this round.”

The round had already ended, and a new one began. 

“Can you just get off for a night? please?” Hosea pleaded.

“ ** _ugh. Fine._** just this once,” Dutch said. 

The game suddenly disappeared. A screen once filled with action was now a collection of the bright idle colors of the console’s home screen.

They sat in bitter silence for a moment. Dutch stretched out his fingers as his controller sat in his lap.

Hosea scooched closer toward him. Resuming tracing the rough skin of his husband’s face.

As Dutch’s chin gently rested in his hand, Hosea’s heart began to flutter out of his chest.

Time stood still, only to be resumed by a low growl of aggravation. 

“Why are you so fucking needy right now?” Dutch said into the older man’s hand. 

Hosea tilted his chin for their eyes to meet. Avoiding the vulnerable, uncomfortable eye contact was no longer an option. 

“ _Real bold of you to call **me** fucking needy._” 

“I..wh-?”

“How long have you been sitting here? When was the last time you said good morning, or good night to me? When was the last time you told me that you loved me?” Hosea said. 

“ **When was the last time you’ve been touched?** ” 

Touch. 

Dutch’s relationship with touch was quite the familiarity for Hosea. Dutch **always** wanted to be physically close. Always wanting to cuddle, always wanting a hand entangled in his hair, always wanting interlocked hands and interlocked lips. Dutch Van Der Linde was a greedy bastard when it came to touch, and Hosea was always more than happy to overindulge him. 

Hosea moved in closer towards his legs. Now straddling him, he gazed into Dutch’s exhausted eyes, now glossed over with desire and pure desperation to be touched.

“I think it was...uh, I don’t-“

“You know damn well how long it’s been. I’m not going to touch you until you tell me.” 

“Hosea...I….it’s been... _nearly a week._ ” Dutch whimpered 

“A week, hm? How are you not dead, my love?” He cooed into his jaw, halting before his lips could embrace the harsh skin.

Dutch sighed in defeat as his head began to spin, “fuck, Hosea...please.” 

Ignoring his plea, his attention refocused on his husband’s hair. Hosea’s slender fingers repeatedly combed through his curls and traced down his neck. Tingles shot down Dutch’s spine as he softly exhaled, and involuntarily twitched under him. 

The air went dead as their exhausted eyes reunited. 

“I...I’m sorry. I’m tired of playing games. Both on-screen, and with you. **_I need you so fucking badly, love. You’re driving me crazy._** I miss you terribly...and I’m sorry,” Dutch suddenly choked out. 

Hosea nodded as he was suddenly pulled into Dutch. 

Dutch placed his hand along Hosea’s waist as he tugged him closer. Their lips hastily locking together before pulling away for a second. 

Dutch tilted in and carefully grazed his husband’s neck with his lips, pausing ever so slightly to gently nibble at the aged skin. 

Dutch continued kissing his neck as his fingers lingered over the red patches, admiring the loving bruises that had yet to form. 

Dutch slowly rose to the older man’s jawline, leaving small kisses as they exhaled softly. 

“Think it’s time we actually go to bed, I’m exhausted,” Dutch mumbled.

Hosea sleepily nodded as he slid off from his lap. As Hosea curled into bed, Dutch turned the tv off and slid under the covers. 

Hosea gently tapped him on the shoulder, signaling to turn around. 

“Just wanted to say goodnight,” Hosea mumbled before gently kissing him on the nose, and then the lips. 

“I love you, y’know? So so much,” he said.

Dutch blushed before mumbling a quiet “I love you more, my dear,” 

Dutch snuggled peacefully against his chest, he happily sighed as Hosea placed his hand deep within his dark curls. 

With each gentle exhale, gravity pulled harder and harder against Dutch’s eyelids before he fell asleep in his husband’s embrace. 

Hosea gazed at the curly haired bastard against his chest and pressed a loving kiss deep within his curls. 

“Goodnight Vderlinde89, I love you the most.” he murmured before finally falling asleep on this exhausting night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fic and requests, follow my Tumblr @sadman-morgan


End file.
